1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to firearms. More particularly, the invention relates to a protective device for preventing dust, moisture and other debris from entering the barrel of a firearm. Specifically, the invention relates to a soft, flexible protective cover that frictionally engages and covers the muzzle of a firearm when not in use, but which allows a projectile to be fired therethrough.
2. Background Information
Firearms are particularly vulnerable to dust and moisture that may enter the barrel and cause corrosion and/or interference with the firing of the weapon. This becomes a particular problem in environments such as desert areas where dust is a daunting factor or in tropical or coastal areas where moisture presents an equally serious problem.
Over the years, a number of patents have addressed this issue by disclosing a variety of covers or caps that may be installed over the muzzle of a firearm. These caps are provided to prevent the entry of dust or moisture into the barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,051 issued to Berlin et al, discloses a two-part protective device that is applied to a firearm. The device includes a tube that slides over and clamps onto a cooling sleeve provided on the muzzle of an aircraft machine gun. A cap piece fits over the end of the tube and covers off the opening to the tube. The tube is designed to block off openings in the cooling sleeve and thereby prevent the ingress of moisture and particulate matter through those openings when the machine gun is not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,163 issued to Lockwood discloses a desiccant-filled cartridge that is insertable into the barrel of an aircraft machine gun to soak up moisture that has entered the barrel. A sealing member is pulled over the muzzle of the gun thereby securing the desiccant cartridge in the barrel. This prevents additional moisture and particulate matter from entering the barrel. When the weapon is to be fired, the desiccant-filled cartridge is ejected in the same manner as a regular cartridge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,354,569 issued to Kassabian discloses a protector that includes a gripping portion which engages the exterior surface of the barrel and a cap assembly that blocks off access to the bore. The gripping portion includes a pair of spaced-apart retaining bands which are sufficiently elastic to grip the barrel. The retaining bands are connected to each other by strips that run along the sides of the barrel. A cap assembly extends over the muzzle and comprises a thin, cylindrical or frusto-conical sheath that extends outwardly away from one of the retaining bands. The front end of the sheath includes a closure that blocks off access to the bore of the weapon. When the firearm is to be fired, the cap assembly is slid off the muzzle, leaving at least the rearward retaining band in place. When the firearm is not in use, the protective cap is reapplied over the muzzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,571 issued to Kinchin et al discloses a muzzle cap that includes a generally cylindrical sleeve portion which circumscribes the muzzle and covers the opening therein. The cap also includes an external annular ridge that enables the cap to be pulled off the muzzle and an internal annular rib that assists in keeping the cap in gripping contact with a portion of the muzzle.
Currently, the military utilizes a plastic molded cap that slides over the front end of the muzzle and blocks off access to the bore. These plastic caps tend to crack if they are manipulated too much or if the firearm is exposed to adverse conditions, such as extreme temperature changes, for a protracted period of time. Furthermore, because the caps extend across the opening to the bore, if a soldier has an urgent need to fire his weapon, he would either have to shoot through the cap or take the time to remove the cap. Obviously, the latter instance puts the soldier at extreme risk. Furthermore, the military has found that soldiers are reluctant to fire their weapons when the current type of cap used. The reason for this may be the possible production of small pieces of shrapnel as the muzzle cap explodes under the impact of the projectile. The military has noted that soldiers tend not to use these caps and their weapons are consequently vulnerable to particulate matter and moisture.
There is therefore a need in the art for a muzzle cover that will substantially prevent dust and moisture from entering the bore thereof, that is easy to apply to and remove from the muzzle if necessary, and which will readily split apart and disengage from the muzzle upon a projectile being fired from the weapon and thereby substantially eliminating the possibility for injury from shrapnel.